


How he makes me feel

by ShinyPokemon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyPokemon/pseuds/ShinyPokemon
Summary: Rafe's inner thoughts on his feelings for Sam over the years.





	How he makes me feel

Giddy. That word describes perfectly how Sam makes him feel. How Sam has always mad him feel. When he first met Sam, everything in Sam’s life seemed like an adventure. The thought of joining that adventure made him giddy. 

Within a week of knowing this man, Rafe is sure he’d let him take him anywhere. He is convinced that being around Sam is the best thing that has happened to him. 

In his childhood he was never allowed to be adventurous, fun or rebellious. Meeting someone who is the epitome of all those things. He feels like he can finally give his final ‘fuck you’ to his fathers expectations of him. It made him extremely giddy to think about.

 

\-----------------------

 

Around Sam there is an excitement he doesn’t experience when he’s not there. Sam leans his head in Rafe’s direction. Rafe thinks for a moment Sam is going to kiss him. He gets excited. Sam doesn’t. Sam was reaching for a book in the shelf behind him. Rafe gets excited thinking about what it would be like if Sam were to kiss him.

This wasn’t the first time he’s fantasized about Sam kissing him. He used to fantasize about it constantly when they’d first met. He thought he was over it. The excitement that came when you first develop crushes. But here Sam was, getting him excited without even trying.

Having him in his life again brought back excitement in his life. This was the best thing to happen to him in a long while.

 

\-----------------------

 

Rafe is thrilled to be out looking for clues with Sam again. Just like old times. They jump distances Rafe wasn’t aware he could make. They climb higher than Rafe would usually dare if Sam wasn’t there to egg him on. There was a certain thrill in almost being close to death. Rafe missed feeling so alive.

He followed Sam up impressive heights. Sam managed without breaking a sweat, but Rafe still managed to keep up. He felt like the distance between them was getting smaller and he was thrilled about it.

Life with Sam had always been thrilling. And Rafe was thrilled to see what the future had in store for them.

 

\-----------------------

 

He one day before bed finds Sam reading on his bed in his underwear. This isn’t the first time he’s seen Sam in his underwear seeing as he lives with him now. Heck he’s even seen him naked before.

But somehow today was different. Something about his spread legs and how his boxerbriefs showed the shape of his dick, but not too much, needless to say it was extremely arousing. He really wanted to touch Sam. Very specifically touch his dick. 

Sam finally noticed him in the doorway. His head turned away from his book and his legs spread even wider. He probably didn’t do it on purpose, but Rafe wondered if Sam could tell that Rafe was aroused by him.

 

\-----------------------

 

When he can’t find any trace of Sam in the morning he becomes nervous. He goes out to look for him, any clues where he might be, but finds nothing. Sam had disappeared. Sam had made sure Rafe couldn’t follow him. Even cigarettes can not settle his nerves.

Rafe had always been worried that Sam would want to leave his side to go to his brother. It was nerve-wracking when Sam so much as mentioned him. But Sam had stayed with him for two whole years. Nervousness slipped away and Rafe had come to trust Sam more than most. But after two years of partnership Sam had betrayed that trust. In the end Sam was the one who couldn’t trust Rafe.

 

\-----------------------

 

Rafe did things he came to regret. His anger was only the reflection of the hurt he felt. How Sam the man he’d come to love, had hurt him. It was his love for Sam, however, that in the end saved his life. His love for Sam trumped his hatred for Nathan. When he had a choice between helping save Sam’s life or kill Nathan, he had chosen to save Sam.

 

\-----------------------

 

Rafe is woken up by Sam’s snores. Usually he’d be annoyed by anyone waking him up, but not this time. He sleepily watches Sam fondly as he snores. He knows there was only a matter of time before he will get used to the snoring. The thought of waking up next to Sam every morning fills him with glee. 

Over the years Rafe had grown more and more fond of the man sleeping next to him. He is sure there is no one else in his life that can fill his heart with such fondness.

For the first time in Rafe’s life, he feels content.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship doesn't get enough love. I'm not typically a fanfiction writer, this is just me doing the "if you want more of it, make more yourself" thing. I'm bad at finishing writing projects, but this one was short so I managed to finish it. ^^


End file.
